Catwalk
by Kadedra Hale
Summary: One shot! Bella impersonates the Spotlight music video since she is pissed off with Edward. Funny! You should watch the music video by Jennifer Hudson.


Catwalk

"Alice I don't want to do this." I whined. Edward has been getting on my nerves lately so Alice had decided to go to a karaoke night to show it. I was nervous.

"Bella don't worry I will be up there. And the men look a lot like Jacob and Edward." She reassured.

"We also have a recording of Edward's voice that will be in sentences. You will be on the couch with me and the call will be Edward's voice recording. After the second verse you will go hug the man that looks like Jacob and you will talk to him. The Edward look alike will react like the real Edward. During certain parts like the end you will walk to the end of the catwalk and finish your song. Simple." She said. I nodded.

I was wearing a blue jean skirt with brown boots and a pink sweater. My hair was straight and I was wearing makeup. I was also wearing a perfume that Always alert attention to men. I sighed and me and Alice walked on stage to the giant pink sofa. She started to talk.

(Alice)

So Bella how are things with you and Edward?

(Bella)

Yeah I like him a lot but he is too possessive and too controlling (Mmmm) I can't be myself around him. (Phone rings) Hold on. (Answer phone)

(Edward)

Bella where have you been?

(Bella)

I have been with Alice can see you in a minute?

(Edward)

I have been calling you all day

(Bella)

Let me call you back (hangs up phone)

Girl That was him again.

(Alice)

Girl, every time a man stresses me out I put on my best suit and go out. Go see Jacob for a while.

(Bella)

Ok

(Alice)

And Bella you are fabulous

(Bella)

I know

(Bella)

Are you a man who loves  
and cherishes  
and cares for me?  
Is that you? Is that you?  
Is that you? Yeah  
are you a guard in a prison  
Maximum security?  
Is that you? Is that you?  
Is that you? Yea egh  
Do we stay home all the time  
because you want me to yourself?  
Is that you? Is that you?  
Is that you? Yeah  
or am I locked away  
Out of fear that I'd find  
someone else  
Is that you? Is that you?  
Yea egh

**Chorus**  
Well, I don't like  
Living under your spotlight  
Just because you think  
I might find somebody worthy  
Oh, I don't like  
Living under your spotlight  
Baby, if you treat me right  
You won't have to worry

Verse 2

Is this a relationship  
Fulfilling your needs  
As well as mine  
is that you? Is that you?  
Is that you? Yeah  
or is this just my sentence  
Am I doing time?  
Is that you? Is that you?  
Is that you? Yeah  
If this is love  
Real, real love  
Then I'm staying no doubt  
Is that you? Is that you?  
Is that you? yeah  
But if I'm just love prisoner  
Then I'm busting out  
Is that you? Is that you?  
Yeah

**Chorus**  
Well, I don't like  
Living under your spotlight(Hugs Jake look alike)  
Just because you think  
I might find somebody worthy  
Oh, I don't like  
Living under your spotlight(Edward look alike see me)  
Baby, if you treat me right  
You won't have to worry

Oh, you ought to be  
Ashamed of yourself  
what the hell  
Do you think you're doing?  
Loving me, loving me  
So wrong  
Baby, all I do is try

To show you  
That you're my  
One and only guy  
No matter  
Who may come along  
Open your eyes  
Cause baby, I don't like

**Chorus(Walk to end of catwalk)**  
Well, I don't like  
Living under your spotlight  
Just because you think  
I might find somebody worthy  
Oh, I don't like  
Living under your spotlight  
Baby, if you treat me right  
You won't have to worry

Well, I don't like  
Living under your spotlight  
Just because you think  
I might find somebody worthy  
Oh, I don't like  
Living under your spotlight  
Baby, if you treat me right  
You won't have to worry

I don't like

Women were cheering and clapping. Men were cheering because I looked hot. I decided to have some fun. I pulled out my phone. The audience got quiet. I put it on speaker phone and put it to my ear with the mic.

"Hey Bella what's up?" he asked. Women were giggling.

"Hey Jacob I am coming over for a while. I need to be away from Edward." I said and hung up. Women were laughing and cheering. Men were laughing because of the call. I looked at my boyfriend.

"Next time let me see Jacob and this won't happen again." I said with venom in my voice. I got a bunch of 'oooohhhh' from the audience. I told Alice to take me to La Push. I went to hang out with Jacob. Next time he knows better. I felt so powerful and free.


End file.
